


Confesiones y desahogo del fandom Countryhumans

by ToxicFatAss



Category: CountryHumans, Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Opinion, Other, Relief, Review, attempted criticism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss
Summary: No esperen  ""críticas"" esto es desahogo, también pueden haber muchas confesiones de ustedes.(esto es puramente subjetivo)(si se ofenden si su país sale con una mala imagen ¿qué más hago? )
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. ;;000

USA no es malvado, desde que entré a este fandom lo tratan como el villano de turno, alguien que sólo existe para hacerle la vida imposible a sus vecinos y demás cosas. Un ejemplo es en varios fics de UsaMex o Rusmex en donde USA es el malvado. Y el fandom no ayuda llamándolo ""cerda capitalista"" "la gorda" "cerda que nadie quiere"

Pero él no es así.

De hecho, sólo lo hacen así por su presidente y es aquí donde me pregunto ¿y si hicieran a los demás países así? Coloquemos un ejemplo, México la ya denominada puta del fandom, si fuera como su presidente sería un viejo estúpido y nadie lo hace así ¿verdad?

O como a Venezuela a su ""presidente"" (Maduro) También un viejo inútil, estúpido y que todos odian y que él odia a todos, menos a sus superiores.

Verdad que no queda bien, entonces ¿por qué tomar a Trump cómo referencia para hacer al personaje de USA?

Sigo sin entender la lógica de este fandom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

;;Lamento si fuera tan corto.

Esto sólo fue un desahogo, lamento si no tuviera mucho ""sentido""

Próximamente haré uno de norcorea o algo así ^^ 


	2. ;;001

México es un Mary Sue.

Ya está, lo dije, lo hacen como un santo, alguien sin defectos, al que todos aman y se pelean por él a cada instante que respira, quien es perfecto para todos.

Tremenda mierda como lo colocaron.

Estamos de acuerdo que es sobrevalorado y ya es la misma puta del fandom, o como ahora me gusta llamarlo, retrete de semen público, nombre crudo pero cierto. Es que, a veces molesta como hacen en varios fics que lo idolatren tanto.

Como uno en Rusmex (sí, típico ) que literalmente hacían que Rusia le lamiera el suelo donde pisara, incluso pasa en otros casos, por ejemplo el "chiste" que España sólo reconoce / quiere a México como su hijo, es su favorito y todo eso, pero a los otros ni les recuerda el nombre.

Si llego a recordar un fic se spamex que me encontré una vez y leí por curiosidad, en una de las partes iniciales de ese fic decía "no sé si tenga más hijos, sólo sé que tengo a México y es lo único que me importa" osea... AAAAA-- sí sí, sé que era un spamex y debía resaltar la pareja pero, tampoco mandando a la mierda a medio continente.

Otra cosa, shipps, shipps por lo que sea o lo que sea, el shipp más popular y sin sentido, RusMex, muchos fanaticos de México me odiarán pero... ¡ EL RUSMEX Y LA MAYORÍA DE SHIPPS CON MÉXICO NO TIENEN SENTIDO! ¿¡MÉXICO X ITALIA Y COLOCAR EN EL TITULO "PORQUE NOS PARECEMOS"?! ¡ES LO MISMO QUE EMPAREJAR A CHILE Y TEXAS COLOCANDO ESA FRASE COMO EXCUSA!

Y como si fuera poco, el amor-odio- odio con estados unidos, varios fics USA trata de la mierda a México y en pocos México trata de la mierda a USA, muchas tramas es "por Texas" "es mi sugar daddy" "esclavo sexual" y otros pocos sí con algo romántico... Y no exagero, esos libros me encontraba yo a inicios de este año.

Ah, otro punto, México puede tratar de la mierda a quien sea, decirle cerda, gorda, puta, capitalista, nadie te quiere, muerete a USA, pero si este le dice saltamuros allí el fandom se ofende.

Sigo sin entender la lógica del fandom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

;; Lo siento, debía sacarme esto del pecho :^^ 


	3. ;;002

**Confesión.**

Todos pueden emparejar lo que se les dé la gana, están en su derecho, pero al mismo tiempo me puedo quejar de las parejas que crean.


	4. ;;003

Fandom CH: n0 pUeDes cHippRaR uSaMeX , eZ tiXiko

Also fandom CH: ozi, k Ruzia biolE a MeJik0, eZ roMAnTok0 😍😍😍

[...]

Fandom CH; nOsOtRoz rEspEtAnmos aT0D0Z los pAices.

Also fanfom CH: jA jA cErDa cApItAlIstA , soRrA gordaA i Fea, mUeReTe Qlo goddo


	5. ;;004

Corea del Norte.

Bien, repasando que Corea del Norte es un país encerrado y que no sabe del mundo exterior, solo tiene charlas con sus aliados y que pocas veces con su hermano corea del Sur no creo que debería ser representado como "malo" y "explosivo".

Según yo, al estar encerrado y no conocer a muchos, debería ser callado y tímido, además de tener cierto autismo y "retraso" con las cosas tecnológicas; incluso con cierto grado de sumisión y necesitar cariño.

Pero solo es una opinión; pero de hecho de la forma en que vive supondría que sería así.

Es una opinion, no me mAtemn ;;


	6. ;;005

He visto que algunas personas del fandom se ofenden por el hecho que se toma a URSS y Reich, dicen que varias personas se podrían ofender y ese tipo de cosas; en ""cierta"" parte intento entender, pero cuando ellos dicen que "ofenden porque asesinaron a muchos y... eso... hay que censurar a esos países porque mataron y eh, son malos."

Ahí mi intento de comprensión se va a la mierda; si seguimos esa lógica, censuraremos, al menos, 90% de naciones ¿USA hizo muchas cosas mala como lanzar bombas y querer ser el dueño del mundo? censurado.

¿los mayas y aztecas hicieron sacrificios? ¡censurados! ¿Venezuela, Corea del Norte y China son unos comunistas y militarizan sus naciones? ¡re censurados!

¿China creó el coronavirus? ¡cancelado por Twitter!

¿Gran bretaña fue un imperio que mató a miles de nativos en tierras americanas? Re cencurado, lo mismo con los otros imperios de Europa.

¿Entienden mi punto? Es claramente absurdo querer censurar a dos nasiones por "cosas malas" cuando hay miles de cosas peores y tampoco justifico las acciones de esos países pero tampoco censurar algo que ya pasó hace años.

Así que ¿es estúpido querer censurar a Reich y URSS? sí.

;; Me desahogué (((((((((((((((::

Bueno bueno-


	7. ;;006

Actitud de las naciones.

He tenido este problema incluso en mi anterior cuenta. Entiendo que cualquiera le pueden poner la personalidad/actitud que quieran a las naciones.

Pero... Se puede decir que abusan un... Poco mucho de esto.

¿Que quiero decir con esto? Pues, es algo simple y lo resumiré en una simple frase: _algunas representaciones dan..._ _Cringe_ _._

O bueno, esto es según mi opinión, no sé qué dirán ustedes, pero a mí parecer algunas estás... No sé si decir """forzadas""" o explicarlo de una manera mejor. Quiero decir, tomemos como ejemplo a mi cuenta anterior (la VeneColo tóxico ) y varias historias UsaMex o RusMex hechas que dan algo de pena.

Lo que encuentro en común con las dos últimas etiquetas para historias es que ponen a USA como en don mierdas que nunca dejara que el mexiquito sea feliz, ya sea que esté con él y lo trate mal o que este con otro país ( lo más común en la mayoría de casos en con Rusia y Canadá, corrija me si hay otro más común).

Bueno, ya ponemos a USA como el don mierdas, algo ya bastante... Quemado diría yo y a veces me da tantico cringe.

¿Y ahora qué pasa con mi antigua cuenta? Misma razón, VeneColo tóxico, yo por seguir un ejemplo, el Violentometro, Wattpad me recomendaba mucho esos de varios shipps así que quice hacer uno pues con Venezuela como el malo ( ya que veía que la mayoría era con el activo malo) y pues... Allí empezó mi horror.

( _Nomequieroextenderquemuchosnolesgustóquehicieraasu_ _""_ _bbzuela_ _""_ _comoeomaloyposnomeimportajajaluegoleshagomemes_ _)_

Bueno, al punto que quiero llegar es que por alguna razón muchos del dándome prefieren a otros como tóxicos y a otros no.  
Entiendo que sean gustos y esas cosas pero tampoco para exagerar.

Bueno, cumplí mi cuota y espero que se entendiera esto.


	8. 9

Opinion:

No hay punto medio del cómo representan a Canadá.

Bien, se preguntarán "Oh Yoli ¿cómo así que no hay punto medio cómo representan al bebe Canadá?" Y yo les diré,"simple, porque lo representan de 2 formas"

O es un bebe lindo tierno e inocente que no hace nada, no matará a ninguna mosca, es un ángel.

O

Es un Yandere pervertido que matará a todos por X country que emparejen.

Pero tu dirás "Yoli, mi Canadá no es así, mi Canadá es un marihuano neutral" Pero sólo el tuyo pequeño, mientras que el resto del fandom lo ponen así.

Y es que molesta un poco que digan " ay canadá bebe hermoso, el no mataría a ninguna mosca"

Y luego lo representan en su parte contraria.

Bueno, esa es mi opinión estúpida, nos vemos


	9. ;;009

Opinión corta.

Me molesta que en los hermanos Corea representen a Norte como el mayor, el macho, el que te mata.

Y a Sur como el menor, chikito, amante del k-pop ultra otako.

Mames, Norte es menor que Sur-

Y técnicamente sur sería más alto que Norte por el tema de la nutrición-

Además que sí, Sur podría ser bastante libre, liberal y eso-

Pero Norte por las circunstancias podría ser más retraído y miedoso.

Fin de la discusión.


End file.
